02 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-02 ; Comments *Mentions coming top of ZigZag magazines readers' poll in the Fave Person category "ahead of Joe Strummer, Siouxsie and Mick Jones, and various other folk." Dedicates "my current favorite record" (by the Silicon Teens) to those who voted. Incidentally, this is not by his "favorite band", who he is going to see at the Marquee the following evening. Promises more Undertones when sitting in for Annie Nightingale on the Request Show on Sunday. *After the Big Three record, goes back and plays the guitar solo again (twice, once deliberately at the wrong speed). Says he's been playing this very loudly the past few days at Peel Acres. The single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *Proudly reads his latest entry in Private Eye's Pseuds Corner, his third in around ten years: ""An early flirtation with SS chic during a spell as handmaiden to the fledgling Sex Pistol has not been lightly forgiven by Siouxsie's more vulturine critics. But she and the Banshees, an early manifestation of which now settled trio boasted Sid Vicious at the drums, have survived this hostility - now largely replaced by shrill accusations of artiness - to become right markers in the Sturm und Drang squadrons of European post-punk music." Claims Pseuds Corner appearance was something he had aimed for when writing the piece for Radio Times and he is especially proud of the word "vulturine". Among Peel's other appearances in Private Eye was one for comparing Pink Floyd to the "cries of dying galaxies". Sessions *Resistance #1 Repeat (Please add details of any commercial release) Tracklisting *Sham 69 Hersham Boys (single) - very end of track *Madness The Prince (single) Two Tone *Prince Buster: Madness *Silicon Teens: Memphis, Tennessee (single) Mute *Resistance: Incognito (session) *Undertones: Get Over You (single) Sire *Ultravox: The Man Who Dies Everyday / Young Savage (EP) *Leyton Buzzards: We Make A Noise (single) *Lone Ranger: Some Are Holler, Some Are Ball (single) Jamaican import *Rail Birds: Dancing With God And Pogo With The Devil (double EP) King Kong *Modern Eon: Benched Down / 70s Sixties (LP - Street To Street: A Liverpool Compilation) Open Eye *Big Three: You've Got To Keep Her Underhand (single, 1964) *Resistance: Svengali Number Two (session) *Peter Hammill (as Rikki Nadir}: The Old School Tie (single - The Polaroid b-side) Charisma *Cockney Rejects: Flares And Slippers (single) Small Wonder- continues after tape flip :(tape flip) *Mikey Dread: Jacket And Tie (single) Jah Mikes *Ry Cooder: I Can't Win (LP - Bop Till You Drop) Warner Brothers *Buzzcocks: Something's Gone Wrong Again (single b-side) United Artists *Fatal Microbes: Violence Grows (single) *John Cooper Clarke: Suspended Sentence (single) :Richard Skinner taking about Saturday show. Promises it will be sensational. :JP: "Even more sensational is the fact that I won't be there." :Tape cuts to start of 06 August 1979. File ;Name *02-08-79000.mp3 ;Length *Show ends at 1.10.00 of file, which continues with start of 06 August 1979 show. ;Other * *File created from T118 of 400 Box. ;Available * http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/pete/1979-08-02%20(Resistance).mp3 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared